Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $6.38 each and baskets of mangos for $8.25 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of mangos. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the mangos. Price of lemons + price of mangos = total price. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $14.63.